Breathe Me
by bittasummer
Summary: Oneshot. Rose has a nightmare and goes to The Doctor for comfort. Ten/Rose.


**Title: Breathe Me**

**Author: bittasummer19**

**Summary:** Set after _The Satan Pit._ Rose has a nightmare about the future and goes to the Doctor for comfort. Re-edited 11/01/12.

**Pairing:** Ten/Rose

**Warnings:** Themes of sex, death, angst.

* * *

"_**I don't know what you are, the two of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars – and magic – and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will not allow it! You will leave these shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good. And how much longer you will survive this... terrible life".**_

_Rose squirmed in her bed, frustration taking over. She was barely sleeping these days; all sweaty and flustered. She cried out in her sleep and threw her hand against the wall, almost in protest of something. The nightmares were coming. Always the nightmares. All the fears and insecurities of travelling with The Doctor. The man who lived in fire and ice and rage and could never die. Their dangerous life had made her think. The Queen's words made her stop the fun she was living and think about her life._

"_**I saw last night, that Great Britain has enemies beyond imagination and we must defend our borders on all sides. I propose an institute to investigate these strange happenings and to fight them. I would call it 'Torchwood... The Torchwood Institute'. And if this Doctor should return, he should beware – because Torchwood will be waiting".**_

_She didn't want to but as soon as it was out there, The Doctor's face fell and she knew only too well how dangerous their life actually was. She watched the colour drain away from his face and his body tense. All the way back to the TARDIS, those words rang out in her head like a saxophone to her ear..._ _And still, they laughed._

"_**I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You humans, you whither and you die... Imagine watching that happen to someone you—".**_

_She had always known he would bring it up sooner or later. She wasn't Time Lord. He wasn't Human. Simple as. She would never be able to spend their lives together forever... She would only be able to spend hers with him, and she didn't think that would happen anyway. She really didn't see herself being 79 and still running from the monsters. The aliens. _

_She wanted to live forever with The Doctor. Wanted to be able to have normal little life with him. Wanted be to be able to kiss and hug him and cuddle him at night, lie beside him and comfort him about his painful past. Not that he'd ever let her. They would never have a normal life._

_She would be in a nursing home, cursing as she spent those years alone. Mickey probably wouldn't be around; he would be married with grandchildren and having Sunday Family dinners because that's what's supposed to happen. Rose and The Doctor could never have that. She would be alone in her old age. And so would he._

"_**And the lost girl, so far away from home. The Valiant Child... who will die in battle so very soon...".**_

_The Beast's words never left her, haunting her in her dreams and nightmares. Why didn't the Doctor seem fazed? Maybe he was... He's a good liar, she's noticed. She noticed the tone in his voice when she had questioned him, asking about the beast. He did accept the Devil's physical form, god knows how but he did._

_So why was she getting so worked up over his words stupid? Course it meant something to her. He had told her it lied. It lied. Something in her heart and mind refused to let herself believe The Doctor's words... She should believe him. She should believe him over the Beast any day but that day..._

_On that impossible questionable planet, she couldn't find it in her heart to believe him when he told her it had lied. She may have asked again, she can't remember much after that but he had stuck by his word and promised her. It lied._

"_**You will die...".**_

_She moaned in pain and tossed over onto her side. Death scared her. She was there for the death of the father, held him while The Doctor watched, sobbed when she had to leave... Why didn't he realise this Devil scared shit out of her? That death scared shit out of her? It was alright for him; he'd never die, just regenerate. She suddenly felt guilty. The curse of the Time Lords... Always living, never dying..._

_He'd never have what she could easily have; a life, marriage, kids, a mortgage, a house, the picket-white fences and the two cats and one dog, the Friday night barbeques and the domestic happiness of living together. The duality of living together and dying together. He could have never have her completely. No wonder he was such a lonely little boy; lonely then and lonely now._

"_**Something in the air. Something's coming...".**_

_She had shivered, even with her arm linked through his, laughed, joked, went back to their normal routine of saving lives, hugging afterwards, always the hugging... Then he had looked up into the fire-work sky and said it. Those three little words that rocked her core. She had pushed it out of her mind, always said they would be together forever, and he had gone and shattered her once again._

"_**A storm's approaching...".**_

_She didn't know how he knew a storm was coming just by looking up into the 2012 sky but he had... Being Time Lord and that... And she had gone quiet and watched him watch the sky, his eyes shaking with fear of the unknown. She had linked their fingers together and told him he'd always have her._

"_**That friend of yours... What was her name?".**_

"_**...Her name was Rose".**_

_Flashes popped throughout her mind, her body willing them to stop but they wouldn't. She was subjected to a scene of The Doctor and a red-head, standing outside the TARDIS. She was wearing a wedding dress and it was snowing. Who the hell was she? Rose flipped over restlessly and winced. This red-head was offering The Doctor Christmas Dinner._

_Tears spilled down Rose's cheeks as she watched The Doctor mumble something about her and the time when they had spent Christmas Dinner together with her family. She watched as The Doctor lied to the wedding-dressed red-head and step inside the TARDIS. _

_She watched the red-head watch the TARDIS as it began to jingle and disappear. She watched as the red-head sighed softly and looked up into the sky, through the snow. Rose looked up and screamed at the sky to get the TARDIS to come back for her. It wouldn't. Rose shouted at the red-head but she didn't turn or look._

"_**My name's Martha... Martha Jones".**_

"_**...With her family. Happy. She's fine. Not that you're not replacing her!".**_

_Rose squirmed uncontrollably. Where was she? Why was her mind torturing her with these images of things that weren't real? She shifted violently as The Doctor grabbed this Martha's head and pressed his lips to hers. He turned and dashed off, leaving Martha standing there, looking like she had just met Brad Pitt._

_Another flash tortured her mind: The Doctor, striding forwards in a hall, carrying an unconscious Martha Jones. She watched with pain as Martha touched the TARDIS in shock and then walking back out to stare at a smirking Doctor. What was happening to her? She screamed and screamed for him but he never faltered, never turned, never looked, his eyes always focused on Martha. She was standing right there next to them and he was ignoring her._

_He couldn't see her. Didn't want to see her? Pain and sickness stabbed her in the gut when he asked Martha if she wanted to come with him. The tears wouldn't stop from Rose's eyes as Martha jumped at the chance; leaving her outside, alone on the street._

"_**...The north wind blows and carries down the distant... Rose...".**_

_The tear-streaked Rose lifted her head up and looked around. The Doctor was glaring at a young woman, and Martha was lying on the floor, unconscious. The words played over and over in her mind and she watched silently as The Doctor strode forwards and told the woman that her name kept him fighting._

_Rose leaned against the wall and hitched her breath. Where the hell was she? Was this the future without her? Where she died? Where the Beast had foretold the future and she had died in battle? She had a very bad, bad, feeling this. She was starting to feel sick as the room around her began to spin._

"_**Doctor... Rose is coming back, isn't that a good thing..?".**_

"_**...Yeah".**_

_There was that red-head woman again. She and The Doctor were at the controls and Rose was standing by the TARDIS doors. She watched the conversation play out like it was on repeat._

"_**Doctor... Rose is coming back, isn't that a good thing..?".**_

"_**...Yeah".**_

_Rose's head began to spin again and she gripped her temples, moaning painfully. This was all getting too much for her. The memories, the flashes, the nightmares._

"_**The Valiant Child... Who will die in battle so very soon...".**_

_Rose shook violently in her bed, sweating and shaking with fear. __It swarmed in her head and she fell to her knees, panting heavily._

"_**A storm's approaching...".**_

_Her hand shot out and she knocked her beside lamp to the floor, the glass bulb smashing into tiny pieces. _

_Storm. Death. Storm. Pain. Doctor. Storm. Death. Pain. Storm. Pain._

"_**You will die...".**_

_He could have never have her completely. No wonder he was such a lonely little boy; lonely then and lonely now. They could never be together._

"_**You humans, you whither and you die... Imagine watching that happen to someone you—".**_

_She had always known he would bring it up sooner or later. She wasn't Time Lord. He wasn't Human. Simple as. She would never be able to spend their lives together forever... She would only be able to spend hers with his, and she didn't think that would happen anyway._

"_**That friend of yours... What was her name?".**_

"_**...Her name was Rose".**_

_Rose looked up and screamed at the sky to get the TARDIS to come back for her. It wouldn't. Rose shouted at the red-head but she didn't turn or look._

"_**You will die...".**_

_They were beginning to overlap in her mind painfully, each one coming out as loud as the next. The visions became more sharp and fresh and violently real, Rose clutched her head in sheer agony and screamed out—_

Rose gasped and jerked up on her bed. She was breathing heavily, panting, tears falling down her cheeks, gripping the bed covers for any kind of support. The dream had been so real. The nightmare had been so real. She had died and The Doctor was alone, travelling alone, occasionally travelling with other companions.

She stepped off her bed and glanced quickly to the shattered light-bulb glass, avoiding it carefully. Rose walked to her mirror and winced at her crumpled up black pyjama shorts, ruffled baggy over-top and messed up hair. She grimaced at her pale skin and quickly reached out for a bobble to tie her hair back into a loose bun.

She sighed and straightened down her shorts and baggy top and began walking to her door. The TARDIS corridor was eerily quiet as she walked to the semi-lighted console. He wasn't there. Rose frowned. A couple of times when she couldn't sleep, she had found The Doctor by the console. She sighed and padded to the kitchen. Not there.

Where was he? Panic started to make her heart pound... God, he hadn't left her, had he..? He couldn't, this was his ship! And now, she couldn't find him. Rose wandered around the hugely insane ship until she stopped just outside the library. She opened the door and walked in to find The Doctor, sitting in a comfy chair, his specs on, head in a book.

"Doctor?" she forced her voice to come out cheery but it just came out cracked.

"Rose?" he took his specs off and folded his book away "What's wrong?".

Rose stepped inside the library, and closed the door shut behind her. She felt stupid. So, so stupid. She wasn't 10 years old and going into her mum's bed after a nightmare. She paused.

"Rose?" The Doctor repeated.

"It's probably nothing" Rose whispered.

"Tell me" his voice replied softly. He patted happily to the spot next to him and Rose bit her lip at the thought of slipping down next to him on that chair. She started to walk towards him and he budged over, letting her sit on the arm chair and pushing her legs onto his. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap completely. Rose nearly yelped.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, reaching up to push a strip of lose hair from her forehead.

"I had a nightmare" Rose smiled despite herself "I know, it's stupid—".

"If it matters to you, it's not stupid" The Doctor cut her off "What happened?".

Rose paused before looking up to meet his pain-staked eyes "You don't know what you're asking".

The Doctor paused "Maybe not... But I'm asking".

"Doctor" Rose shook her head "It was just a stupid nightmare, it doesn't mean anything" she looked away "I'm sorry I disturbed you... What book were you reading?".

"Nice distraction" The Doctor beamed "Still isn't gonna work... Rose, I'm right here... It's okay, you can tell me".

"I dreamed..." Rose began, voice shaking "...About the Beast, and how he said I was gonna die in battle... And I dreamed... That you were on your own...".

"Anything else?" The Doctor pressed, taking her hand gently, linking their fingers together.

Rose hesitated. The words kept echoing over and over in her head and she looked up, knowing if she told him everything about the dream, then she'd regret it.

"Yeah" Rose whispered, avoiding his gaze, sighing "Nothing else".

There was an awkward silence where The Doctor was just staring at her but when she looked up into his eyes, he looked away. "It lied, Rose" The Doctor whispered "I promise you... It lied, you didn't die in battle and you're not going to... I won't be travelling alone, okay? Cause I've got you...".

"Pinkie-promise?" Rose smiled.

The Doctor held up his pinkie, beaming before linking it through hers. "Promise" he whispered softly.

"Good" Rose sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're not gonna tell me the rest, are you?" The Doctor asked her, breathing the words.

Rose stilled against his chest and lifted her head up to look at him. Her hand reached out and stroked his cheek so softly it almost killed him.

"I think..." Rose whispered back "There are some things you don't need to know..." she smiled softly before kissing his cheek chastely.

He didn't need to know everything. He didn't need to know about the red-head or Martha Jones. They were either real or they weren't and sooner or later; they were gonna find out.

The Beast didn't lie. She could feel it. Some things are just so out there, you can't deny them. But if The Doctor needed to believe that then she'd accept it for him.

"Secrets, right?" The Doctor smiled at her.

Rose smiled back, nodding slightly "Secrets".

"You're okay now?" The Doctor asked, pulling her closer to him. She didn't think it would be possible to get any closer to him but turns out, she was wrong.

"Yes" Rose smiled, her tongue poking out through her teeth adoringly "I'm gonna be fine".

"Good" The Doctor nodded "Want some tea?".

"Surprisingly yes" Rose laughed, getting up. She offered him her hand and he took it. They walked towards the kitchen, holding hands.

**oOo**

"And so..." The Doctor concluded, mixing milk with the dark tea "Darwin got it all wrong... It was the negative parents of an animal that contributed to the mega-thesis of the birth and not the positive" he smiled proudly.

Rose's eyes drifted up boredly to meet his and she yawned, sitting up properly "Doctor, you do know, that when I asked 'what's up?' that just means in general... Like, a simple 'nothing' would do... You don't ramble on for 27 minutes about someone called Darwin".

The Doctor grinned and handed over her cup of tea.

"It's actually amazing that it took you 20 minutes to make tea" Rose added with a tired smile.

"I didn't" The Doctor smiled back.

Rose swallowed her cold tea and shivered "Well... That explains it".

The Doctor frowned and watched her happily as she padded across to the sink and drained her cold tea "Now let me guess, Darwin was a stupid little human ape, right?" she pouted.

The Doctor grinned "Now, where would you get that from?".

"Let me think" Rose snapped sarcastically "Rose Tyler; silly little ape... Ring any bells?".

"Mmm" The Doctor pretended to think "I doubt it" he pouted before standing from his chair "I'm gonna go ponder round the TARDIS, pretend to fix things and you... Should go back to bed".

"I won't be able to sleep now" Rose told him.

"Yes" The Doctor nodded "But, if we're out... Running from... Whatever comes next and you suddenly fall asleep from exhaustion and accidentally cause a car-crash or something, it's not you whose gonna be in trouble".

"I'll be in jail!" Rose whacked him.

"Yes" The Doctor agreed, nodding "But it'll me who'll have to face your mother".

Rose whacked him again, laughing "Still, won't be too bad, I'm sure you'd come up with some alien-tastic way of breaking me out".

"Wouldn't dream of anything else" The Doctor smirked. His face went serious, pointing towards the kitchen door "Go. Now. Bed".

Rose raised her eyebrows suggestively and she grinned "Is that an order, Sir?".

"Rose" The Doctor laughed "You're really gonna be tired tomorrow, and it'll be my fault".

"Why is everything your fault?" Rose frowned "You blame a lot of things on yourself... Why do you do that?".

The Doctor rolled his eyes "Would you stop with the pathetic distractions? Bed. Now".

"I can't sleep in my bed now" Rose whined, taking his hand "Honestly, I can't sleep there now... It's all alone and cold and eerie and creepy and—".

"All in your head" The Doctor smiled at her.

"Fine" Rose sighed "I'll just go sleep in the library" she went to walk out but he jerked her back with his hand and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can sleep in my room" The Doctor smiled fondly, taking her hand again "Come on".

**oOo**

Rose felt The Doctor walk up behind her as they stepped into his room. It was nice. Cosy. Not very Doctor but alright if you only visited like twice a month.

"Do you ever actually sleep?" Rose frowned.

"Yes and no" The Doctor replied, pulling back the bed covers for her "Hop in".

Rose paused and then slid under the covers. She watched The Doctor begin to walk away "Doctor" she stopped him. He turned and waited "Will you..." she blushed "Will you... Stay with me, just til I can get to sleep?".

The Doctor fought a silent war with himself inside. He shouldn't do this. Any intimate contact with Rose could lead to... Other things, that would lead to complications; that would lead to heart-break—

"Please" Rose whispered "I need you" she breathed.

The Doctor gave in and closed the bedroom door over, the darkness completely devouring them. Rose watched as his muscles flexed and he shrugged off his suit-jacket and tie to unbutton some buttons on his shirt. She heard the converses shake off and his body sitting down on the bed.

Rose shuffled over and felt The Doctor lie beside her. She turned over to face him, her head resting on her hand, half-up, half-down. The Doctor lay on his back. His eyes looked at her from the corner of his eyes, smiling briefly. He turned over to face her and copied her actions. Their free hands lay inches away from each other.

She stared into his eyes for several seconds before pulling away.

"Let's play a little game" she tried to forget their moment. The Doctor grinned and shook his head.

"Okay, this is how you play it" Rose began "I ask you a question, you answer... You ask me a question, I answer and so on...".

"Truth or dare?" The Doctor smirked.

"Just truth" Rose whispered "Okay, you start".

"Favourite colour?" The Doctor asked.

"Purple" Rose replied "Favourite Earth drink?".

The Doctor laughed "Tea".

"What a liar" Rose chuckled.

"Favourite person?" The Doctor continued.

"My mum" Rose blushed "Worst regret?".

The Doctor paused "I suppose, in the Time War... I regret... I wish I could have saved them all".

Rose reached out and took his free hand.

"Never mind" The Doctor shook his head, grinning "Worst break-up?".

"Have you met Mickey?" Rose smiled back "Well, there was this guy... Jimmy Stone; wanna-be-rocker... I moved in with him, he ended it with me and I was left with £800 debt".

"Ouch" The Doctor beamed.

"And your worst break-up?" Rose questioned.

"Don't do relationships" The Doctor stated.

"Yeah but..." Rose mumbled "Couple of days ago, you said... You were once a father".

"I was" The Doctor nodded grimly "Back then... We didn't... Consummate the relationship for..." he paused, taking in Rose's red cheeks "Well, pleasure... We did it for reproduction".

Rose just nodded "What else do you have two of?".

"It's my turn" The Doctor told her "Your one wish?".

Rose looked away, before lifting her head to look at him full-on "To live forever".

The Doctor instantly pulled her closer, hearts beating faster. "Your turn".

"My earlier question still stands" Rose smirked "What else do you have two of?" she watched him with desire.

"Eh..." The Doctor frowned "Let me see... I've got... Two hands, two ears, two eyes, two feet, two legs, two arms and two hearts-".

Rose laughed "Take the fun out of everything, why don't you?".

"Your take on fate?" The Doctor asked.

"Everything happens for a reason" Rose whispered "And everything dies".

The Doctor squeezed her hand tighter "Your question" he whispered back.

"Have you ever had a relationship with a companion?" She breathed nervously.

The Doctor tensed "I told you I don't do—".

"Do relationships" Rose cut him off "I know but... Sarah-Jane... You and her were so close".

"We were" The Doctor nodded "But no, I've never had a relationship with a companion".

"Would you though?" Rose whispered, holding her breath.

"It would complicate things" The Doctor mustered weakly.

Rose nodded "Your question?".

"Do you miss him?" The Doctor asked "Mickey?".

Rose nodded "Yes".

Silence.

"Your turn" The Doctor breathed.

"Don't you ever..." Rose struggled "I mean, Time Lords, don't you ever... Get, urges?".

The Doctor laughed "My next question is gonna be why are humans so damn curious about sex!".

"Do you though?" Rose pressed on, biting her lip.

"Yes" The Doctor admitted "Just like you do... Except Time Lords... We're just more able to control it than humans... You just go blundering in, drunk and immature".

"Have you ever had sex with a human?" Rose didn't know where the confidence for these questions had come but she just had to know.

"Yes" The Doctor replied quickly "Have you ever had sex with an alien?" there was that sarcastic tone back.

"No" Rose said, fighting a smile. "Is it different?" she frowned "Sex with aliens? Do you like, implode or something?".

The Doctor tensed and looked up "I'm a telepathic race, the physical contact was purely for reproduction... The telepathy would be for..." he trailed off, using a darker tone, "Urges".

Rose laughed and looked up to him, tongue running over her lips hungrily "So, for humans and aliens... It's possible?".

"A possibility" The Doctor nodded.

"And the human..." she whispered "Wouldn't grow incredibly old or sick or bald or—".

"Not to my recollection" The Doctor cut her off, grinning widely "Anything else?".

"Who was the human?" Rose asked.

"Just someone" The Doctor shrugged.

"Companion?" Rose pressed.

"Just a..." The Doctor stumbled out "I was in a dark place at the time and there was this bar... She was a...".

"Stranger" Rose nodded "You didn't know her".

"No" The Doctor admitted.

"How does it feel?" Rose whispered.

"How does what feel?" The Doctor replied but he knew what she was asking.

"Sex with aliens" Rose said blankly "Isn't it different?".

"Yes" The Doctor nodded slowly "It's more intense, the atmosphere is raised, incredibly".

"And children?" Rose breathed "What's the Time Lord take on that?".

"It's quite easy to get pregnant" The Doctor replied "All you have to do is want it... Sometimes it just happens, it works the same way for not wanting it".

"Better than birth control" Rose chuckled.

"Is question time over yet?" The Doctor found himself saying.

"No" Rose rolled on her back, her hand still clasped to The Doctor's. He sighed softly and did the same.

"I wish you'd tell me" Rose added so quietly a normal human wouldn't have been able to hear, "I wish you'd tell me your name".

The Doctor flinched, "Rose-" he whispered painfully.

"I just thought…" Rose trailed off, sad, "I thought just you trusted me".

"I do trust you" The Doctor held her hand tighter, "My name's not an ordinary name, Rose. It holds power and secrets and it's dark. Too dark to mix with you" his fingers traced lightly over her arm, "You're so innocent and pure… I would never do anything to taint you".

There was silence, until The Doctor added, "I am planning to tell you someday Rose. It's just hard for me to open up, completely".

Rose turned her head slightly to look at him. "Your wish?" she whispered.

The Doctor looked at her before turning away "To be human".

Rose pulled him into her as she lay her head on his chest to listen to the double heart-beat. The Doctor tensed. Rose's hand fell to the other heart and she glanced up to smile at him. She felt him tremble when her hand wandered down to the bottom of his shirt. She slowly pulled the shirt out from his trousers.

"Rose" The Doctor croaked "What are you doing?".

"I'm giving you human" she replied, unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers fought to keep the shirt on but she forced it off.

"You don't what you're saying" The Doctor breathed, jerking up as her hands worked his belt.

"No" Rose admitted "I don't" she slid his trousers down his legs and threw them off the bed, "But I'm doing it anyway".

"Rose" The Doctor whispered, sitting up to face her "I don't think we should—".

She leaned in and cut him off with a firm kiss. She urged her tongue inside and ravaged his mouth, moving ever so slightly to sit on his lap, grinding against him.

The Doctor groaned. "Rose, this is—".

"So right" Rose gasped, pulling away just a second to slip her top off. The Doctor tensed. He glanced down to her bare and pale chest, biting his lip painfully when she brushed her breasts across his naked chest. He looked away.

When he said he didn't want to taint her, he truly meant it.

"Doctor, look at me" Rose gripped his head and brought their eyes to meet "I want this, okay? I want you... That's all that matters, don't you want me back?" the vulnerability in her voice made his hearts skip a beat.

"Rose" The Doctor breathed, close to tears "You have no idea what you're asking".

"Because you never let me all the way in" Rose replied, never leaving his eyes "Please. Let me in".

"Do you even know what that means?" The Doctor gripped her shoulders, "When Time Lords have sex, they connect with the other person, do you _get_ that? I will be inside your head and you won't be able to push me out, I will feel everything you feel, I will know every thought you've ever had, I will know you, totally and completely, you won't be able to hide anything from me. Are you ready for that?".

"I was ready for that the moment you grabbed my hand and said run" Rose whispered back as she stroked his cheek.

The Doctor grabbed her mouth with his and their previous attack on each other's mouths continued. She grabbed off his socks, ran her fingers through his uncontrollable hair, yanked at his red boxers painfully and added them to the discarded pile of clothing on the floor.

The Doctor's fingers burned along her pale and fragile skin as he tugged at her shorts and knickers. She kissed him forcefully and moved underneath him, panting.

"Rose" The Doctor stopped her "Think about this. _Really_, think about this... If we go further than this, I won't be able to stop... I can't—".

Rose cut him off by brushing her thigh bruisingly across his crotch. He gasped and nearly collapsed on her, raising himself above her. Rose's hand slid down his chest and gently guided him to her. He kissed her every inch of skin, learned every curve of her body, tasted the scent of her neck, memorised the smell of her hair thoughtfully.

"Rose" The Doctor whispered painfully.

Rose grabbed his head and kissed him passionately as she pushed up and he pushed down. They swallowed each other's moans and cries and continued the bruising exploration.

The Doctor grimaced as he rose up, Rose tipping her head back with surprise. At first, she was worried he was going to rip her, but he quickly melded to her walls. He pressed down and her lips parted in a scream as he started a rhythmic pace they could get used to.

And then she felt him, inside her head. Rose gasped. This was like a feeling she'd never experienced before in her entire life. He was still driving pleasurable vibrations through her core but this was something else. She could feel all of him, his essence, his soul, inside every inch of her, claiming her mind, her thoughts, her fantasies.

"Doctor" Rose bit on his shoulder, making him drive faster, harder. Something inside her was burning, literally. She was choking for breath as The Doctor shoved down harder, making her body jerk up and smash against his. Her nails ran down his back, screaming like a banshee.

At first Rose thought she might be dying, but then the overwhelming need to breathe subsided and Rose cried out as her whole body tingled with sensations, The Doctor's mere touch sending her nearly over the edge, taunting her to join him.

She couldn't remember how long they had be going but just as she was beginning to come close to the edge, he was pulling back and torturing her body with what she could only call alien territory. She knew they were getting closer when she felt The Doctor's essence caress the curve of her spine adoringly.

After what felt like an hour, they climaxed together, collapsing on each other's sweaty bodies. Rose gasped, alone in her own head once again. She missed it, his presence inside her. The Doctor looked up at Rose's tired face. He kissed her cheek gently. She was panting, gripping onto the pillow for energy.

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I forgot it can be a little bit more... heated and intense for humans, don't try to talk for a while" he locked eyes with her and groaned. She was so beautiful lying on his bed; naked and gasping and sweating and glowing. Her hair was stuck to her neck as a bead of sweat ran down her neck.

On impulse, The Doctor bent forwards and ran his whole tongue up the side of her neck, savouring in her taste. Him and that bloody tongue. "You taste so magnificent, Rose Tyler" he beamed at her as she tiredly grinned back. "So many times I've wanted to reach out and taste you" his fingers danced down her chest and rested on her stomach.

"Did it work for you?" Rose finally asked. She felt a warmth in her heart as The Doctor moved and rested against her naked breasts.

The Doctor's lips moved against her skin, sending a spark throughout her lower abdomen, "It certainly did" he replied.

"I l—" she choked on her words.

"Rose?" The Doctor looked up at her "Are you okay?".

"Yes" Rose nodded, looking away. Maybe it wasn't the right time for love-confessions. Even though after sex, you'd think it was, usually.

"Rose?" The Doctor laughed, taking in her weird confusing faces.

"Never mind" Rose shook her head "Doesn't matter, it can wait..." she then studied his face as they lay together, his ear pressed to her chest, listening to her pounding heart-beat.

"What are you thinking?" Rose whispering, reaching out to stroke his hair. She gathered the covers around their bodies and waited for him to answer.

He didn't. Silence.

"Secrets?" she breathed.

"Secrets" he nodded.

Suddenly, he jumped up, making her jump as well. "Oh!" he beamed "I've the perfect place to take you! Come on, get dressed" Rose watched him hop off the bed and stumble over to his clothes.

She smiled and stepped off the bed "Pyjamas or clothes?".

"Clothes I think" The Doctor nodded.

"Clothes" Rose agreed, picking up her pyjamas "I'll just go... Dress" she turned to go but he stopped her and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I l—" The Doctor whispered.

"Yes Doctor?" Rose's breathing hitched.

"I... love spending time with you" The Doctor spluttered, drawing up.

Rose smiled back at him, knowing what he was really saying "I love spending with you too" she whispered.

Just as she turned to leave, The Doctor wrapped his arms around her naked form and pulled her back into his front, pressing their bodies together. A swooping sensation shot right down to his toes at the feel of Rose's body pressed against his. His lips moved to her right ear and his teeth parted slightly, biting at her flesh softly.

Rose let out a soft moan, placing her hands over The Doctor's with a smile. "I saw everything of you" The Doctor whispered into her neck, "I felt every emotion you've ever had, every inch of desire, every idea, every bit of trust you have in me" his voice was swelling with pride, "I know every single inch of you Rose Tyler. You're mine".

Rose's breathing hitched.

"And I'm yours" The Doctor linked their fingers together. "And I want you to know that I trust you, totally and completely".

"I do".

The Doctor returned back to her ear, let his breath send goosebumps all over her skin until he parted his lips and whispered his name into her ear.

**oOo**

The Doctor and Rose stood on a rocky alien planet, the TARDIS behind them. They watched, hand in hand, as a dragon-looking alien flew above the rocks and mountains.

Rose; stood in black trousers, and a black jacket, smiled happily. She sighed and turned to The Doctor, his eyes glazing over the alien planet. This moment couldn't get any more perfect.

He turned to her and beamed "How long you gonna stay with me?".

Rose smiled back, her heart beating faster.

"Forever".


End file.
